My World is Changing
by Timtims1990
Summary: Bella. Tattooist. She can count when her life has changed drastically on one hand. She needs to go home. She needs to stop feeling lonely in a room full of people.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight. I just like Stephs characters.**

Chapter 1

I can count on one hand the number of moments that changed my life.

The day my brother Emmett was adopted by my parents.

When I got accepted to Oxford University to study Law.

When I decided that I couldn't follow in my Mum and Dad's foot steps and become a barrister, that I wanted to be an artist.

When I discovered tattoos, and subsequently getting my apprenticeship under Jasper Whitlock, a brilliant tattooist. And my best friend.

Changing my whole life moving to New York to follow my boyfriends dreams of being in a band.

But in this moment I'm stood lifeless in the middle of street, shocked at what I was seeing and knowing my life was changing again.

I started remembering all the sacrifices I made to make sure he was happy and succeeded.

I moved to New York to be with him, because this was the place that him and the rest of the guys from 'The Wolf Pack' was going to get noticed.

I started my career from scratch in a new studio.

I ended friendships to be with him.

I pissed off my parents by not taking their advice. I haven't spoken to them or Emmett in nearly 6 months.

I changed my goals to make him happy.

But as I stand and watch the man I changed everything about myself for, I can't help but feel relieved.

I'm watching Jacob, my fiancé, the man I love, well loved, break my heart. But I feel lighter.

We're in the West Village in New York. Outside my new favourite cafe, Bluestone Lane. Where I watch him kissing and pretty much dry humping his bands new manager.

And the only thought that keeps going through my head is, that I've dodged a bullet. I can go home.

I make a shocked squeaky noise, I hope that they haven't heard me. I'm about 5 feet from them, but I hope that karma's not a bitch today and it is on my side for a change. But no luck.

"Bella?!" Jake finally realises that he is in a public place and drops his manager Jane like he has just been stung.

"Bella?! Bells!? Is not what you think!? I was just helping Jane get to the right subway station!"

I look at Jane in her ice blue eyes, she's smirking at me. Her whole face is showing how much amusement she is finding in this whole situation. I wonder what her husband and business partner Alec would think about this.

I turn around just trying to gather my thoughts, and trying not to have word vomit. He finally realises Jane's hand is still on his arse and he pushes it away, showing the hand tattoo, that I gave him for his 24th birthday.

Its a lone wolf, the whole band got it done, Jared, Sam, Paul, Embry and Quil. It presents doing what best for the pack, but also represents strength to make bold choices. This choice, the choice he made of cheating on me is pretty fucking bold if you ask me.

"Bella?! Fucking answer me?! Talk to me?!" he shouts, everyone is starting to stare.

I'm blushing. "Jake theres nothing to say. You made your choice." I start walking away. Planning. I need to get back to the house we all share and pack my stuff up. I need to go to the studio and get my tattooing equipment. More importantly I need to ring my brother. I need his help. I need to book the first flight home. Chelsea. London. Home.

| can hear Jake yelling at me, but I keep walking away. I see a yellow cab available and I signal for it. Its pulling up. I chance a look behind me and I can see Jake stood there. He's upset, yelling, but upset.

I don't know if he is upset because he got caught, or because he knows this is a change for him too.

"Where to?" I tell the cab the studios address.

We're going quickly down the streets of New York. Its before rush hour, so theres not a lot of traffic. We pull up I give him a $25 to stay while I run in and get my shit together. Ben looks shocked, but not surprised.

I'm going to miss him and Angela, his wife. They've been good friends since I got here. I tell them I will contact them soon. Hug them and then I'm gone. No chance to explain whats brought me to this decision.

I'm back in the taxi, I give him the address to the house. I know by now there is a chance that Jake is there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The streets are whizzing pass. I'm reflecting and thinking of my time here. Most of it is good. However some of it was bad. Arguments. Crying. Yelling.

While lost in though the Taxi pulls up outside the brownstone town house. I pay him, with a generous tip for the waiting earlier. He thanks me and says he'll buy some flowers for his wife. I smile at him and wish him a good night.

I race up the stairs part of me hoping Jake isn't here. I'm wrong. Before I can even put my key in the door it flies open.

"Where the fuck have you been?!" his angry really angry. If Jake was in a children's cartoon this is where they would draw in steam coming out of his ears. His eyes have changed over the last 6 months. Where they use to be warm and loving, something you could call home, has changed they are dark, cold and angry. I think I can see upset. But part of me does't know if he is upset he got caught or because our relationship has come to this.

"I went to the studio" I reply, "I needed to get my kit and things from there" He finally notices my kit book holding my machine, tattoo guns, and ink. My old leather messenger bag that I use to hold my art supplies is slung over my shoulder. He reaches to tear it from me. I step back just in time so he grasps air.

"Jake. Just let me pass I need to pack some things up." He doesn't move. His nostrils are flaring. I can hear Quil and Jared playing on the Xbox in the living room.

"Please Jake just move so I can come in." He carries on staring me in the eyes. I'm not going to show him the hurt.

He finally relents and moves back letting me through our, his, front door. I head for the stairs and start making my way to the third floor where our bedroom is.

I open the door and go in firing up my laptop and going to the closet to grab my holdall. I know he has followed me up I can sense him standing by the door.

I can feel him watching me as I move around the room gathering my things. Luckily everything I need is in here or in the ensuite the guys let us have as we were the only couple moving in.

"Bells. What are you doing? Why are you packing your things? We need to talk about what happened with Jane." I think he is starting to calm down, but I don't know him like I use to.

"I'm going home Jake. Theres nothing to talk about. We both know things were changing between us. I'm just sad it came to this." I look him in the eye when I tell him this. He try to avoid eye contact with me now.

Even though he won't admit it. He knows that we aren't the same people we were 6 months ago.

"Izz Its not what you think, I was doing it for the band. I'm still me. You know me. I love you." he is starting to plead now. With old arguments that simple statement of 3 little words would have properly won me over, or at least made me stay. But not anymore. I can't live here, unhappy and just simply existing. I tell him this. And he punches the wall.

"And don't say your doing this for the band. They wouldn't ask you to do that. And whats worse, I'm not surprised." I grab some leggings, a vest top and baggy wool jumper and walk in to the bathroom to change. When I go in there I shut the door as Jake is walking towards me. I don't lock the door but he knows not to enter.

Whilst in there I grab my wash stuff. I wash my face of make up, and brush my teeth. I don't have time to shower. I need to get on my laptop and book the earliest flight home. I catch myself in the mirror. I don't recognise the 24 year old staring back at me.

I've still got the same long brown hair, but its flatter, duller no shine to it. I look at my eyes and they aren't the same, the life is missing from them. Dark shadow from tiredness mark my pale porcelin skin.

My tattoos are the only thing that hasn't changed. My sleeves are and chest piece are the only thing bring any colour to me. Showing me the colourful, loving happy life I had, can have.

I quickly change in to my comfy flying clothes. I can't look at the rest of my body and tattoos. I know you can see the outline of my ribs. I've lost to much weight. I've not been eating properly or sleeping properly for months. I'm just been thinking and simply existiing

I grab my wash bag and clothes and leave the bathroom. Jake is sat on the bed with his head in his hands.

He looks up as I click the door shut and lean against it. "Your not coming back are you? I fucked this up." He reaches a hand out to me. I can't touch him.

I walk passed him and throw the last of my things in my bag. I'm glad I didn't bring much to begin with otherwise there wouldn't be enough room for my books. I grab my back back and throw my iPhone and headphones in there with a book, my purse, and my passport.

I go to the laptop and start looking up flights. I book a flight to London that leaves in 2 hours from JFK. I hope I've got plenty of time to get there.

The last thing to pack is the laptop and I put that in my hand luggage. "Babe. Why won't you talk to me? We could sort this out we could go back to the way were." he pleads

"Jake its to late for that. We're both not happy and we haven't been for a long time. I need to go home before it gets worse. Before I hate you" I reach for the diamond that lives on my left hand on my ring finger. I take it off and place it on the nightstand. I don't look at him but I know he is crying now.

I grab my bags and walk towards the door, I grab the door knob. I don't turn round, but I say to him "Jake. Whats worrying is that I'm not even angry with you. Things haven't been the same for while between us and we were both not willing to admit it. I'm just disappointed with myself that I let it go this far." I open the door, and walk on to the landing. "Goodbye Jake."

He doesn't follow me as I walk down the the flights of stairs. The other guys are to busy in the kitchen and the make shift music room. They're to use to our on going arguments. They just carry on with their normal things.

I get to the front door. And I finally hear footsteps behind me. I turn round and Jake's there. I can see the tears now.

"Bye Izz" I've always hated that nickname.

I just nod and walk out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **I don't own twilight. I just like Steph's characters. Enjoy Guys. I love seeing your reviews, please post more!**

Its not until I'm sat in the taxi on the way to the airport, I realise I haven't shed a single tear.

Its time to call my brother, Em.

I fish for my iPhone from in my backpack and pull it out. I search for his number in my contacts. I press the call button.

I look at the clock at the front of the taxi. It's 7.30pm here, which means its 12.30am at night at home.

A sleepy Emmett answers the phone, "H..Hello..?"

"Emmett, it's me. It's Bella."

"Bella?!" He's awake now. "Bella?! Are you okay? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing Emmett. I promise. I'm coming home."

"Bella, we haven't heard from you in six months! Baby sis I'm worried. Whats changed? Wheres Jake?"

"I not with him Emmett. I'm coming home for good. I just need to ask a favour?" I hope he helps me, I've been a rubbish sister to him.

"Bella Boo, Of course sis. When are you coming home?"

"I'm on my way to the airport. I managed to get a flight tonight. I need you to get me from the airport. I will text you the details."

"I'll be there. I'll call Mum and Dad. They'll want to see you." he sounds happy to hear from me.

"No Em. Not them. Don't call them. I can't see them at the moment. I need to think when I get home."

"They should know your in England Bells. They have missed you. They've been so worried." hearing this make me break a little more. I hurt them when I left, they told me it wasn't a good idea. Me moving to America was the only thing they have never supported. They have always been there for us kids.

"No Em. I can't see them. Please. I will I promise. But not at the airport." I'm the one pleading now.

"Okay, Okay sis. Text me and I'll come get you."

"Thank you Em. I'll see you in a few.."

"Okay Bella. I missed you little sister. I love you."

"I love you too." i hang up. i can't keep saying goodbye today.

During the rest of the ride. I stare out the window. Saying goodbye to the city that was my home for a short time. I wish I could be angry that it didn't work here. But I can't be angry. I'm just disappointed in myself for not figuring out you can't smooth over cracks. They always reappear.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **I don't own twilight. I just like Steph's characters. Enjoy Guys. I love seeing your reviews, please keep them coming!**

The plane journey went quickly.

I'm finally in England. I'm just going through arrivals. Its early morning, and its raining. I'm home.

I look for my bear of a brother. I can't see him anywhere. I hope he managed to find parking. The people are starting to disburse. All the people around me are being welcomed home by family, by lovers.

I still can't see him. Thats when I hear it. "The Royal Bitch has returned." I swirl round. Theres Jasper, my best friend, my confidant. I've missed him so much.

I start walking towards him. Once I'm in touching distance I drop my bag and jump into his arms. This feels right. I feel loved. "I'm so happy your home Harpy. Things have not been the same! No ones in the studio to bitch at me for leaving my sketches lying around."

I giggle, thick with emotions. But I can feel happiness returning and a small smile playing on my lips.

I feel a set of bigger arms encircle me. Picking me up and crushing me to his body. I look at the arms around me. I know who it is straight away without seeing the tattoos that litter his skin. "I've missed you little sis." It's Emmett.

"I've missed you to big bro. So much. Both of you."

Nothing else needs to be said. I'm just happy that they are both here. But right now is not the time to discuss whats happened.

We make are way to the baggage claim, making small talk about the flight. "Is this your only bag Bella?" Jasper asks I just nod. He grabs it and the three of us start walking towards the short term parking garage.

Jasper's old 1968 Land Rover Series 2A is waiting for us. He throws the bag into the back and we all climb into the front 3 seater me in the middle and my two main guys either side of me.

Once we're on the drive back in to London. Emmett explains his car is in the garage. But Jasper was more the willing to help. He doesn't mention Mum and Dad. I know he wants to. I want to ask about them. I'm worried to hear that they are disappointed in me.

We pull up outside, Bluebird. My favourite haunt since I was younger. Jasper takes the car out of gear and puts the hand break on. He turns to me and says "I think its time you tell us what happened Beelzebub. Lets get some food." I agree.

I tell them everything. About when we first got there and it was just weeks spent exploring the beautiful city and falling more in love with each other and where we were.

Finding new favourite places for me to sit, read, write and listen to music.

Him proposing on the top of the Empire State Building. Not original but I thought it was nice. Nice such a crap word to describe you engagement story.

About our first stupid argument over the tooth paste.

About our first big argument which resulted with me staying at Ben's and Angela's flat for two weeks.

I tell them about the few other friends I made out there.

I tell them there were a lot more arguments, a lot more drinking.

I tell them how my favourite places, slowly turned into my places of sanctuary. Away from the yelling and fighting.

I tell them about my last day there and what Jake did with Jane. About me just going.

They both get angry. They don't say it but I can see it in there eyes. Jaspers friendly deep blue ones and Emmett's spooky grey eyes, that if Jake was here, punches would have been thrown.

"What are you going to do now your home Bella?" Emmett asks, he's right. I need to start thinking about me next move.

"Well obviously you can have your seat back at the studio. Theres some new faces there but your old seat is still free." Jasper ever the good friend.

"You can stay with me and Zafrina, until you find your own place." Emmett offers. Zafrina is his bohemian, lesbian gorgeous roommate. I'll put it this way, if I was in to women, she would be top of my list. She's like an Amazonian woman.

"Thanks guys. That's great." There nothing else for me to say. They have it sorted.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **I don't own Twilight. I just like Steph's characters. Enjoy guys! Please keep reviewing and let me know what you think.**

Jasper has to go back to the studio, but he tells me to pop in later today or tomorrow. All I want to do is sleep.

Emmett grabs my holdall from the car, and we start walking to his flat. It's only round the corner.

"I'm really glad you called me. You know when you needed help." he confesses. "I know things were bad when you originally went. But I understood Sis. You needed to go be your own person and make you own choices."

"I'm glad you answered. I was really worried that you would ignore my call. I just needed my big brother."

We're at his front door, he is fishing in his pockets for his keys. "When are you going to see Mum and Dad?"

"I was thinking about getting the train there tomorrow. Go for the Bank holiday weekend and then come back on Monday. I would be really appreciate if you could come with me?"

"Of course. They are going to be so happy Bells. You just wait."

Once we're in the flat Emmett puts my stuff in their spare room. He needs to go to work, at the mens clothing store he owns. So I'm left on my own.

I make my way into the kitchen to get some water, Zafrina is there. She hugs me and tells she is happy to see me, but she's waiting for her taxi to take her to the airport she is going to see her family back in Argentina for month.

I sit on the sofa catching up with her. When her taxi arrives. I make my way to the bathroom. I need a shower. Like really need one. I feel gross after my flight and not really sleeping.

I grab a towel from the airing cupboard and make my way to the bathroom. Once in there I turn on the hot water and start undressing. That's when I hear it. I hear someone playing the guitar. Its close. But not in the flat. We're on the middle floor. So I open the window and stick my head out. There is a guy sat in the garden below. It's stopped raining the sun has some out in the late August. He must be the new tenant living in the building. He has the basement.

He is beautiful. Brown coppery hair. Strong jaw line. He hasn't got a shirt on. I can see all the tattoos on him. His eyes are shut as he is playing. He looks content.

He stops playing, and I pull myself back in before he can see me. I bang my head on the window frame. "FUCK!" I whisper shout. I hope he didn't hear me.

He heard me. "Hello?" I want to look out. But then he will know I was watching him. I want to see the colour of his eyes. They tell a lot about a person, and if his voice is anything to go be they will be just as magnificent.

I stay ducked down until I hear him go back inside and shut his door.

After my shower, I wrap my hair and body in a towel. I go to my room and start unpacking. I've got a wardrobe with 3 draws and a bed. Thats all I need for now.

I know I should get some sleep. But I need to book train tickets for me and Emmett to Somerset. I also need to pop to the studio and drop my things off.

I grab my laptop, from my bag and log in. Glad my laptop still connects to their wifi.

I check my emails. Junk.

I need to get a new phone number.

I quickly book the tickets, and send a text to Em.

 **I've booked the train tickets. Leaving tomorrow from Paddington at 9.10am. - B**

 **Perfect. What are you doing with the rest of your day? - Em**

I reply letting him know, I'm going to the studio. He ends up calling me. Impatient brother.

I explain that I'm going to get a new number. He thinks its a good idea. He mentions that him and some of the guys are meeting for drinks and he wants me to come.

I say I'll think about it. I don't know if I can socialise at the moment.

I pick out my clothes for the day. An old tattered Led Zeppard top, and tiny jean shorts. I shove my feet in to my Doc Martens.

I go searching to see where my messenger bag and kit are. I find them by the door. I grab the spare set of keys and throw it all in my messenger bag with my purse.

I should properly get the tube to the studio, it would be a lot quicker. But I've missed London. Its beautifully hot in the summer.

I put on my dark aviators and start the walk.

Its getting hotter as the day moves on. I pile my hair on top of my head and secure it with a vand. It reminds me I need to get it cut soon.

I search for my head phones and plug them in, finding The Black Keys on my Spotify.

It takes nearly two hours. But I'm finally in Camden Town.

Good memories start coming back to me. First time getting dunking. Weekends shopping down the market. Discovering boys. First (and only) time having sex down an alley after leaving a pub at closing.

I see the studio. Hell to Pay.

I push open the door, and walk in.

The bell chimes above the door. Then theres screaming and a 5 ft 2 banshee is running at me.

Alice.

Alice, Jaspers girlfriend and piercing expert.

The ball of energy is still screaming my name. I drop bags to the floor and Jasper grabs my equipment and I hug her back. "Hi Alice. So you missed me, eh?"

"Bella thats like the understatement of the world. O.M.G you've gone back to your natural hair colour! I'm so glad you not blond anymore. It made you look more pasty then you already were! So your seat is still the same. NEAR ME! Obviously!"

I look at Jasper and he roles his eyes. He's smiling "Obviously." he winks and goes back to the customer he was speaking to.

Alice grabs my stuff and starts dragging me near the back. I notice the station opposite mine is now occupied.

The studio is so much busier than what it use to be.

"We've had soooooooo many people asking where you have been bitch! Wait where is you septum ring!?" she looks pissed. She convinced me to do it a couple of years back when I was still the apprentice.

"Umm, Jake didn't like it so I took it out and never put it back in." Alice looks angrier at the mention of his name. Jasper must of filled her in.

"Come on Pixie. Lets go get it put back in shall we." I grab her hand and start walking towards the piercing room in the back.

She starts catching me up on everything I have missed. I tell her about New York. All of it. After all thats said she goes back to catching me up on the changes here in the studio. Theres a new guy. He has taken a few days off to relax. He has had to take some of my customers on.

"Don't worry. Now your back you can handle them and he can go back to his ongoing stuff. Mason will be relieved. Neo-Traditional isn't his favourite thing to do. Especially once they've seen you stuff." she reassures me. I don't want to step on anyones toes.

But I need the money. I need to get my own place. I can't stay at my brother's place forever.

"Harpy! I got a girl up here, who was recommend to see you. You up for it?" I nod.

"Hey, I'm Bella. Looks like your in luck that I'm back. Lets talk about the sort of thing you want and then we can get it drawn up."

And just like that my work life has kicked off again.

We start talking about what she does and doesn't want. Part of me is thinking she doesn't know what she wants. I grab my portfolio. She wants a gypsy head. She likes the idea of flowers but doesn't want them to be the main focus. I say if she wants something different is to give the gypsy tattoos and have them in pale blue. She loves it.

I take a deposit. And arrange for her to come in next week to see the final drawing and to get it started. She leaves happy and excited.

Sometimes I love my job.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **I don't own Twilight. I just like Steph's characters. Enjoy guys! Please keep reviewing and let me know what you think.**

"So has Em, talked to you about coming out tonight?" I look up form my unpacking. Jaspers by me, I didn't even realise he was stood there.

"Yeah. I was thinking of skipping. My jet lag is kicking in. I could do with sleeping before seeing the folks tomorrow." I'm trying to get out of it. I'm not ready to see all our friends yet.

"Bella. I've known you for a long time, I know what your doing. Your trying to avoid. Stop it. You came back for a reason. If you don't start living, you'll just fall back into bad habits."

I hate to admit it but he's right. I know he is, and whats worse he knows he is.

"I'll think about it." I relent.

Jasper walks towards the back to Alice. I hear her squealing. I look back and he has picked up and twirling her round kissing the tip of her nose. I'm jealous. They are perfect for each other.

They look like polar opposites. She small, he's tall. She's got short straight dark hair, his got longish curly dusty blond hair. He loves heavy metal, she has only just started liking Halestorm.

They are happy.

"Right I'm leaving Alice to lock up, I've got to go to the barbers before tonight. See you guys tomorrow!" he pecks Alice on more time swatting her arse. She giggles.

Everyone is getting ready to go now. Irina, Seth, and the new apprentice Bree. I just need to finish before I leave.

Once I've finished, everyone has already gone and shouted their goodbyes to me. I missed them.

I grab my bag and turn to Alice. "Hey Ally, can you help me get ready tonight?" You would have thought I told her money grows on trees. She is so excited.

I wait with her while she locks up. We quickly go to hers and grab her stuff, and then get on the tube to go back to Chelsea. To Em's flat.

Em's home now.

I tell him I'm going to come out. He he does that nod shrug thing. But I can see the smile playing on his face.

This smiling business is getting contagious. I'm starting to sneak them in.

Alice orders me to shower and wash my hair again. Once out I'm wrapped in my towel and she starts drying my hair and straightens it. She tells me I'm not allowed to cut my hair. She gives my hair the effect of 'I've just been properly fucked' and then starts on make up. smoke eyes and dark lipstick. Suits my mood.

She rummages round my wardrobe and pulls out my ultra skinny black jeans, and a long sleeved crop top in white. It will show off my rib and stomach tattoos. Mr arse looks great. She looks extremely happy with herself.

Whilst she finishes getting ready, I put some gold hoops in. and check myself out. I already look better.

To complete my look I have on a pair of platform heeled sandals. I look good.

I can see Alice twirling behind me, in a full skirt and halter neck, bright red lipstick and flowers in her hair. She looks so rockabilly. She looks flirty and fun.

We make our way out of my room to Em, him and his friend Garrett are now waiting for us. Em wolf whistles. "Looking good girls. I'm going to have to beat the guys away from my kid sister." I roll my eyes as I go in search of my clutch bag and leather jacket.

Once found, we make our way outside and hail a taxi.

"Slim Jims Bar please mate." the driver nods and we make our way.

I catch up with Garrett. We've known each other years. He's in the army and currently on leave. "I'm still waiting for you to ruin me for other tattooist, Bella." He winks. He's flirting. Alice can see its makes me uncomfortable so she quickly changes the subject.

When we get to the bar, Alice wants to stop for a cigarette so I bum one of her. Emmett is hovering. I shoo him to greet everyone and I will be right behind him.

"He is just making sure you are alright Belly. We are all."

"I know Alice. But he keeps looking at me like I'm going to break. I already feeling better. Its that musk London summer air." I wink at her. I take drag of my cigarette. Queens of the Stoneage has just started to be played on the sound system.

We stomp out the butts and make our way inside. There is so many people there. Everyone is hugging me and saying how good I look. That we need to catch up soon when I'm free. Now I'm feeling overwhelmed. I excuse myself to go to the bar. I order a Lucky Buddha, a beer I discovered in China a few years ago. Not many places have it.

I start walking towards Jasper and Emmett whilst Alice is hugging a girl called Jess who I've known since school. Jasper is talking to someone sat next to him at the booth. Emmett is sat in front of him. I can't see who they're talking to.

As I start getting closer. I can make him out. Its a guy. The closer I get the more familiar he looks. He looks up at me. It's him. The guy from the garden this morning.

His eyes are green.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **I don't own twilight. I just like Steph's characters. Here's Edward**

EPOV

Emmett's arrived. Him and Jasper are talking about someone being back in town. He finally greets me.

"Hey Man! Sorry I couldn't make it to the work out this morning. Me and Jasper had to pick my sister up from the airport."

I nod I've never meet his sister. She just left the studio when I joined. I wonder if she is coming back to the studio. She can finally have her customers back and free me up for my regulars.

"Its fine mate don't worry about it. I just hung around the flat. Finally unpacked the last box." Its only taken me 8 months.

Jasper starts talking about a traditional piece he wants help with.

That's when I see her walk in. Queens of the Stone Age are playing. 'Smooth Sailing' Its like the perfect entrance music for her. She is fucking beautiful. She has an amazing arse.

She's at the bar talking to people as she passes them. I've switch Jasper off. I have no idea what he is saying to me.

She's finally being served. She's taking off her leather jacket.

Fuckkkk! She's got tattoos. They're good. On her left hand side of her rib cage she has a mermaid holding jewels. She turns to look for someone. She has a really feminine Medusa tattoo, she has a headdress and strings of pearls. She starts walking towards us.

Emmett is blocking most of my view now, what with being sat in front of me.

She finally stops at the end of our table we found. I finally see her flat stomach. She's got Femme Fatale tattooed across it in italic calligraphy.

She is stunning.

"Bells! Sit down. This is Edward Cullen-Mason. Mason This is Isabella, my little sister.." Emmett's introducing us but I can't look away from her face now I can see it clearer. Deep dark brown eyes. Long dark straight hair. Her tits are perfect. A handful.

I look at her face. She's caught me staring. Well eye-fucking her and her tattoos.

I nod. "Hey Isabella. Nice to finally meet you." She licks her bottom lip. I don't understand why she is having this affect on me.

"Hi Edward. It's Bella. Only my Dad calls me Isabella." She smirks at me. God she's good. Even when she says my actual name, I can't correct her. I like hearing her say my name.

 _Pull yourself together Mason. Fuck sake. Jasper practically her brother, and your boss. And it actually is Emmett's sister. Stop staring before you get your arse kicked._

"Bella is coming back to the studio. Her station is across from you."

"Aww so your the newbie at H2P?" She's asked me a question. I look down. _PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!_

"Uhhh… yeah. Been there for 6 months now. I really like it. I think your customers are missing you. Apparently I'm not good enough" I wink just to let her know I'm joking.

She laughs and shakes her head. It's like heaven.

Alice comes giggling over, Feeder is on now. 'Buck Rogers' Bella looks up and rolls her eyes.

"No Alice. No dancing."

"Come on Bella take the singers advise don't think. Just do it."

Alice drags her up. They're dancing on the make shift dance floor. I can't stop watching her long legs and swaying hips. Wondering what tattoos are hidden under the too tight jeans.

Emmett catches me staring and raises a questioning eyebrow at me. I need a smoke. I stand up and gesture that I'm going outside. I need to get this situation under control. I can feel myself harding the more I watch her.

"Mase wait up I'll come out with you and have one." Jasper jumps up and jogs to me.

I hold the door open for him and look back at the vixen one last time.

She's a mystery. And I just want to solve it.

I'm fucked.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **I don't own Twilight. I just like Steph's characters. I love seeing your reviews so please keep them coming.**

 **Back to BPOV**

I watch him go outside. Edward.

He is an adonis.

I just want to lick his chin. It's that lickable.

If you can even describe a chin as lickable. Oh my god I have lost my mind.

I caught him watching me. I think he likes what he sees.

I like what I see.

It's too soon right? Yes way way to soon.

I want to follow him outside and talk to him. But Jaspers out there. And Emmett's watching me like a hawk.

Alice waves her hand in front of my face to get my attention. "Wheres Jasper?".

I motion outside, and she nods. Their song is on. The Beautiful South 'Perfect 10'.

"I'll go get him." Any excuse Bella.

I make my way outside.

I get out there and spot the guys sat on the curb, just to the side of the bar.

I walk over my heels giving away my approach. "Bells?" thats Jasper.

"Alice is looking for you B South is on." He just nods, but I can see the glint in his eye. He loves that song just as much as she does.

He offers me the rest of his cigarette I accept. He fist bumps Edward and makes his way inside.

Leaving me and Edward on our own.

I sit next to him. I'm looking straight ahead. Watching a couple arguing. That was me last week. Outside a dive bar in New York that Jake was playing at. He accused ME of chatting up a guy.

I turn my head slightly to Edward. He is looking at my legs.

"So Jasper mentioned your back for good hey?" he looks uncomfortable.

"Yep. New Yorks great. But London is my home you know. I missed it here. The people are different. I made some friends there. Some I'll stay in contact with. Some I won't. You know."

He nods in understanding.

"They're happy your home you know. Even though it was pretty sudden."

"Yeah, things changed. I wasn't happy there. So I came back simple really." I look off in the opposite direction.

"I've made you uncomfortable now haven't. Shit I crap at this small talk." I look back to him. He looks pissed off at himself.

"So they said you moved out there with your boyfriend, fiancé, Jake?" So they've talked about me to him.

"Ex. Ex-boyfriend. Ex-fiancé." I look him in the eye. They are so green. He opens his mouth about to say something.

He gets interrupted. Garrett comes over, and drags me up. "BELLA! Come do shots with me! I need to get you dancing on the bar again…" He starts reminiscing about a night out years ago. Too many shots of tequila and Mr Daniels. Which started a night of me recreating a scene from Coyote Ugly with Alice and Zafrina.

I'm protesting and decline the offer, I spot Edward storming back into the bar.

I carry on declining Garrett's offers.

His arm is round my shoulders when we walk back into the bar. Edward looks pissed off at something. His eyebrows are drawn down. and he keeps look at the table in front of him.

Garrett finally gets distracted by the bartender. Who Garrett introduces me to, Kate.

I make my get way back to the booth. Where Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward are sat together. Alice and Jasper move up and I'm sat next to them. We're all talking and discussing old times. The Coyote Ugly story. "And then Bella, sprays the guy in the face with water. Man he was so fucking pissed!" Everyone is laughing a long with stories. I hear some from when I was away. Edward is prominent in all of those.

I start yawning. Emmett doesn't look like he is ready to leave yet. But my jet lag and lack of sleep is finally catching up with me.

I nudge his foot to get his attention. "I'm going to get a taxi home. I'm knackered." He starts protesting saying he'll come with me, I'm telling him he doesn't need to and that I don't need babysitting. I'll be fine.

"I'm going to shoot to. I'll share a cab with her. Make sure she gets home okay." Thats Edward.

"Your as bad as him" I protest "I can get myself home" Edward just shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm going home anyway." He response.

I turn to Emmett. "Fine. Just make sure your up to leave for the train at 8.30." Relieved I finally get to go. Em hugs me and makes me promise to text him when I get in.

I say my good byes to Alice and Jasper. I avoid Garrett. He looks like he has drank a lot more in the last hour or so since I last spoke to him.

Edward hands me my jacket and bag. We make our way outside.

"You didn't have to come with me you know. I could have made my own way home." I insist again to Edward.

"I don't doubt that. But I don't think Emmett was going to give up until you either stayed or he went with you." He's right. Damn it.

We start walking down the block where it is easier to hail a taxi. We're in silence. Its comfortable. Then he breaks the silence. "Sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to mention your Ex."

"Don't worry about it. You don't know me well. So you wouldn't be up to date with my dramas" I smile at him to let him know I'm fine. He nods and puts his hands in his pockets. "I guess that's all going to change, what with working together, and hanging out together."

He chuckles "I guess you're right. Yeah. Ha"

We stop at the end of the street and start hailing taxi's. We finally get one and I reel off my address. "So your staying with Emmett then. I live in the basement flat. Just encase you ever need a cup of sugar." he pulls a crooked smirk.

I laugh "Yeah I'll keep that in mind."

"Yeah, but I would probably try Mrs Cope upstairs before asking me. I never have food in the flat."

"What sort of neighbour are you? Not being help me in my time of need!" he laughs. Just a small one.

We fall back into comfortable silence and I watch the London nightlife fly pass me. Before I know it we're back at the old house converted to flats.

He pays, but not without argument from me saying we should split it.

We linger at the stairs. One set leading down to his front door. The other set leading to the main building communal door.

"Well I guess, this is good night Miss Bella." He looks awkward. Like he wants to say something else.

"Yeah. Good night Edward. I'll see you at work on Tuesday. Look forward to finding out more about you." I smile. I've smiled a lot tonight.

I start walking up the stairs. I can feel him watching me. "Hey Bella?"

I turn round to him "Yeah?"

"How do you feel about, meeting up for a drink? Like.. I don't know a get to know you beverage?" He's rubbing the back of his neck. He's nervous.

"Yeah that sounds good." I'm trying to hide my smile.

"Em mentioned you were both off to Somerset this weekend." I nod "So we'll arrange something whilst we're at work." He looks hopefully.

"Sounds great. See you Tuesday." I wave goodbye. And carry on up the stairs. I finally get in through the door. and turn round and catch him fist pumping. He notices I'm watching. He nervous waves and then runs down his stairs.

I giggle and shut the door behind me. Its time to sleep now.

That's the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen-Mason.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **I don't own Twilight. I just like Steph's characters. I love seeing your reviews so please keep them coming.**

 **Sorry on the delay, been a crazy week, what with Christmas. Bu I thought as a Christmas present I would update. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Please review and let me know what you think!**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Urgh I turn over and switch off my alarm.

It's 7.30am.

I have an hour until I have to leave for the train station with Emmett.

I know he has told mum and Dad by now that he is coming but I don't know whether he has mentioned me.

Will there be screaming and shouting? Will they disown me? They are meant to to love me know matter what right?!

I'm nervous. I'm freaking out slightly.

It's time to get out of bed and get ready. I grab a hairband from the beside cabinet and put my hair up in to a top knot.

I start making my way to the bathroom. Where I run into a half naked brother.

"Jesus Em!? Would it hurt to put some clothes on to not traumatise your little sister?!" I shout after him whilst covering my eyes. I catch him shrugging his shoulders as he makes his way into his room.

Someone is most definitely hungover.

I turn on the shower and let it heat up, praying that Emmett left me some hot water.

I start brushing my teeth in the meantime. I can hear music. Its not coming from inside the flat. Its the Red hot Chilli Peppers 'Dani California' - god I love this song.

It must be coming from outside, so I open the window. Its coming from the garden below. It's Edward.

He is sat in his garden at a small patio table. He is bobbing his head to the music, and doing some sketching. I can't make out what he is drawing.

I wonder if I should shout good morning to him. Or should I just leave him to his relaxation.

The decision is taken out of my hands. He is waving at me, and smiling. I wave back like a loon.

Whilst I'm waving at him something or rather someone catches my attention, as they make their way out of his patio doors.

She's blond and so skinny. I bet she is beautiful.

Is that his girlfriend?

I start pulling myself back in. Edward has seen where I am looking at looks over at the blond. He shoots his head back at me, and starts shaking it. I can't look at him.

Why did I even think he would be interested in me?

Its too soon anyway after Jake, of course it is.

I get in the shower and start pulling myself together ready for the day ahead.

By the time I'm washed and dressed and have packed what I will need for my weekend at my parents. Emmett has already made some toast and made me a cup of tea. Milk no sugar.

He is reading over an article in the paper about the upcoming Rugby World Cup being held in the UK. i'm buttering my toast and setting up my new phone with my favourite app, Instagram, Tumblr (got to love those cute cat Memes) and Facebook.

I'm still trying not to think about Edward, and trying to get my head in the game.

Emmett looks at me "Taxi should be here any minute, I called ahead and booked one. You all set?"

I nod and go into the living to grab my bag, putting my phone in my jeans pocket.

I carry on not letting myself think about anything until we are half way to Somerset.

I'm bored now though. Emmett has fallen to sleep. I get my phone from my pocket and plug in my headphones listening to Blood Red Shoes. I open up Facebook.

I have one new friend request.

 **Edward Cullen-Mason would like to be your friend.**

What should I do? Should I accept? Do I look to eager. I call myself an idiot and accept his friend request.

I fight my urges to stalk his page for information on the blond hottie from earlier. I update my status.

 _'_ _Traveling home with a very loud snoring Emmy Bear. Please someone send ear plugs for me and the rest of the carriage.'_

I look through my news feed. Nothing interesting there.

I lock my phone and place it back on the table in front of me.

The closer we get to home, the more I start worrying about seeing my parents and how they are going to react. I'm fidgeting. Tapping my foot.

The worry must be clear on my face, or tapping my foot is annoying him, as my thought bubble gets burst by a sleepy Emmett "Stop overthinking this. They're just happy you are home. They missed you. They're worried you hate them."

"I don't hate them, I can't. I should have listened to the them. If I had just listened to what they had to say, which they were right about BTW. Then I wouldn't have wasted 6 months of my life in New York, being unhappy and wanting to come home." I look away from him and start playing with one of my rings. "I should have just listened to them. I shouldn't have shut them out, when they were just trying to help."

Emmett nods, he puts his arm around me and pulls me in for a hug "Okay, yes, in hindsight you should have listen to them. But you're 24, you were and are old enough to make your own decisions. You wanted to live your own life, and see what else was out there. Anyway I don't think it was the place you didn't like it was more who you were with. Anyway they have always encouraged us to make our own mistakes." I just nod. He's right.

I must drift off to sleep, the next thing I know Emmett is shaking me awake. Next stop is ours.

The train is pulling up to the station. We grab our bags from over head, and start making our way off the carriage.

Emmett starts waving. I look around and there they are.. Mum and Dad. Renee and Charlie.

I start walking towards them.

Once I'm stood in front of them. I whisper "I'm so sorry". Thats when I feel both sets of arms around me.

They are whispering to me.

Telling me not to be sorry. I have nothing to be sorry about.

They are happy I am home.

They missed me.

More importantly. They love me.

We go back to my childhood home. It's in the country, we have no neighbours for miles. Its beautiful and peaceful out here.

Its a cottage. Well if you can call it a cottage with 8 bedrooms. But is perfect.

We all sit together in the living room. I tell them EVERYTHING that happened whilst I was in New York, the good and the bad stuff. Especially the stuff that happened at the end there.

Mum Cries. Dad Cries, but they are angry tears. He tells us he is thinking up legal ways of hurting Jake. He is joking. At least I hope he is.

Once everything has been said, and Renee and Charlie catch me up with things from home. Like my friend Maggie getting a divorce. I make a promise to myself to call her love the next few days. I go to the kitchen with Renee to make some food for tea. Nobody is hungry so we just make some cheese salad sandwiches.

Whilst in the kitchen Mum catches me up with the gossip from her solicitor firm.

She mentions a Rosalie that Emmett was seeing, and bought home to meet them. She wants an update on gossip assuming I am in the know.

I let her know he hasn't mentioned her to me. Probably because of everything that had happened over the last few days. God days, has that al it's been? It feels more like weeks. So much has happened.

We take the food and some Thatchers Cider out to the garden where Emmett and Dad have moved. They are discussing Rugby. We all start talking about it.

Once we have eaten. Dad tells us he has to go now, he is heading to Australia to give a testimony in case over there. He is being picked up from one of the other partners at the solicitors firm he works with.

He hugs me goodbye and kisses my forehead. He whispers to me "I've missed you baby girl."

I watch him say goodbye to Mum. He never wants to leave her alone. It is just one of the downsides to the job they both love.

That night whilst I lay in my childhood bed, i start thinking again about New York. I know I made the right choice in coming home to my family. And I need to stop dwelling out it. I make a promise to myself not to mention it again now.

Hours go by. I'm not even thinking now, I'm just thinking of how much I want to sleep. I try counting sheep. Nothing is working.

Like when I was little, I quietly get out of bed, sneak down the landing and up to the third floor. To my parents bedroom. I still remember where the creaks are, on the third and fifth stair.

I gingerly open the door. I walk in and can see my Mum laying in bed. I shut the door not making a sound.

I mustn't have been as quiet as I thought. Or her Mother senses are tingling. Because she has now turned over and moved to the other side of the bed. She lifts up the duvet, the silent invitation to get in.

I get in and hug my Mum. She smooths down my hair and kisses the side of my head.

There laying in my childhood home, in my parents bed. I cry for the first time in 3 days.

I now know, it is all going to be okay. Well I hope it is.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **I don't own Twilight. I just like Steph's characters. I love seeing your reviews so please keep them coming.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR EVRYONE… PLEASE ENJOY!**

The next morning the three of us are sat around the kitchen table eating breakfast.

Emmett is texting someone. Mum looks at me and then subtly nodes towards Em raising an eyebrow. She's wondering if he is texting that girl. I'll let him keep his secrets. For now.

He finishes his text and goes back to eating.

I just shrug at Mum. To fill the silence she says "So are you kids going back Monday, because if you are you might need to entertain yourselves this evening I'm going out with girls. We are going to paint the town RED!"

I roll my eyes and smirk, and Em groans.

One thing you need to know about Renee and her friends. They cannot handle their alcohol. Like at all.

"I might just hang around and read a book Mum." I say.

Emmett rubs his hands together, and looks up at me "Well, Bells. I was just texting Jasper and Mason, and they were thinking about doing a BBQ at Mason's tonight? We could get earlier train this afternoon and go round there. Music, food, booze. Sounds good right? What do you think?"

"I don't know Em."

"Isabella Marie Swan. You can not sit around this place. Your young. You need to spend time with your friends before you get proper responsibilities like children. Emmett go arrange the trains whilst we clean up."

"Yes Ma'am!" Emmett jumps up and jogs upstairs.

Well thats all settled then. Just the mention of Edward brings back the girl from the garden who is she?

My overthinking must be evident on my face.

"If I didn't no better thats the face of a girl with boy problems. Come on talk to this old woman. I can share some wisdom with you" Renee sits down with a new pot of tea.

I explain to her about meeting Edward. I like him. And I think he likes me. I tell her about what I saw. I tell her I don't know if its to soon.

"Bella. It was over between you and Jake way before you even broke up. It's not to soon as long as you are happy. It doesn't have to be anything serious just go with it. See what happens." I nod getting up and taking my plate to the dishwasher. I kiss my Mum on the cheek and make my way upstairs to have a shower.

Once washed and dressed in a white bohemian summer dress with flip-flops I am packed and ready to go get the train.

As I'm saying goodbye to Renee, at the train station she pushes an envelope into my hand. "Just something to get you your own place. God knows you will end up killing Em if you live with him to long. Its enough for a deposit, the first month's rent and some money for furniture bits you will need."

"Mum i can't accept that. its fine i will work it out."

"Nonsense, take it. Now get on the train."

She goes over to Em and hugs him tight "Bye baby boy." - Ever the Momma's boy.

On the train ride home Emmett is constantly texting and updating me on whats being purchased. What beers, what ciders, what shots do we want, food. Everything.

By the time we get home its well after 5pm. I feel hot and sticky from the train being delayed. We get the tube home, changing once.

When we reach the house, we can hear music being played. Royal Blood. I tell Em, i'm going to the flat to freshen up and have a shower. He makes sure I'm okay, I tell him not to be stupid. I take his bag and say I will be down in an hour.

Flashbacks of the blond are in my head. I have no right to be jealous but I am.

I make my way up the stairs to the second floor, fishing my keys out my pocket.

The flat is so hot. I open a window and ditch Emmett's bag on the sofa. I go to the guest room. Grab my wash stuff and run in the shower. i haven't go time to mess around so I jump in and just shower.

I make my way across the landing to 'my' room.

"BELLA! I'm so happy your home! I literally couldn't wait to see you so I let myself in!" Alice is here jumping on my bed, she scares me so much I nearly drop my towel.

"For fuck sake Alice! I nearly flashed you the full monty. Next time give me a warning yeah!?"

"Oops sorry!" She smiles behind the hand covering her mouth. "Well I thought I would save you time and pick your outfit." she gestures to the chest of draws where some clothes are folded. I squint my eyes at her and go have a look.

My short jean cut offs and a long sleeved leotard with a low back. It will show off the Mandela tattoo on my upper back. I nod "Nice. I approve. But what about shoes?" She throws a pair of my old burgundy Vans at me. "These will do its only casual. Also Mason seems really anxious. He kept asking Jasper when your train was due in. And when Brother Bear walked in without you, I thought he was going come find you. Whats going on there? Did something happen the other night your not telling me about? I thought we were BFF's bitchtits!"

I roll my eyes at her, does she ever shut up. I open the top draws to find some panties seeing as a bra will not be an option with that top. "Nothings happened. We said we would grab a drink once I was back, you know to get to know each other seeing as you lot adopted him. Edward seems nice."

"Edward? O yeah Mason. It's weird he lets you call him Edward. He usually hates it."

I shrug off her comment and make my way back to the bathroom to get dressed.

Why hasn't he corrected me?

Is he just being polite?

I make my way back to my room, where Alice is smoking out of the bedroom window. "Come on Alice. Don't smoke in my room!" She carries on like I haven't said a word. I quickly put some make up on. Just mascara and a flick on eyeliner. Just simple.

I grab my phone, keys and Alice. And we start making our way down stairs.

I go to knock the door, but it is yanked open by a girl. A blond, modelsque girl. THAT girl. That BLOND girl.

I can see her lips moving but I'm too shocked. She is saying something to me but still I'm not taking it in.

"umm sorry, What?"

"Your Bella right? Emmett's little sister? I'm Rosalie. Come in lets get you a drink. Alice, Jasper made you a screwdriver."

"Hmmmm Vodka! Thanks Rose" Alice runs off leaving me with the blond.

Model, blond girl. Rosalie as I now know to be her name gestures for me to follow her, I shut the door behind me. The flat is filled with people. Most I know, some I don't.

We make our way to the makeshift bar in the kitchen. Out of the window, I can see Emmett with Jasper and Alice. They're laughing and joking with each other. I wonder if they were like this when I was away.

"He missed you a lot when you were gone you know. The live has come back now your here." Rosalie is speaking to me.

I nod "yeah we've always been close. I missed him a lot. i'm glad I'm back. How do you know him?" fishing to know how she fits into all of this.

She raises on of her perfectly shaped eyebrows "Hasn't he told you?" I shake my head at her. "Right well let me introduce myself again. I'm Rosalie Cullen-Mason. I'm Emmett's girlfriend."

I know i should be taking notice of the fact she just told me she is Emmett's girlfriend. The girl Mum wanted gossip on.

But all I can keep replaying in my head is her full name. Rosalie Cullen-Mason?!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **I don't own Twilight. I just like Steph's characters. I love seeing your reviews so please keep them coming.**

 **EPOV**

She's coming.

I mean they're coming.

Just those few little words, have changed how I felt about this whole BBQ.

Jasper had talked me into it whilst we out drinking. JD is not my friend and I feel it today.

I think she got the wrong idea about Rose.

I just need to explain.

The rest of the day is a whirl wind of activity getting everything is ready. It's nearly 6 and people have already started arriving. The place is already pretty full

"MASON!" I turn away from the red head I was speaking to, Tori? I think.

Its Emmett. I try look behind him to see if she is with him. but there is to many people in my living room.

'Emmett, good trip down?" I talking to him but I'm distracted by the same person I've been distracted by for the last 48 hours.

"Dude. She gone upstairs to refreshen up." Am I that obvious?

"Just don't hurt her okay. Or I'll hurt you. I know I can't warn you away considering I'm dating your sister. but I can threaten you."

"Mate, it's not what you think I'm looking for Jasper." I'm trying to play it down.

"yeah sure, and Megan Fox is my Mother."

He walks pass me to the ice box in the kitchen and grabs a beer in one hand. And grabbing Rose in the other.

Alice must ask where Bella is, as she walks outside the front door. She must be going to see her.

I make my way to the other side of the flat to the back door. Jasper is manning the grill.

I get sucked in to a conversation with him. But I'm keeping one eye on the back door.

An hour passes, and Rose shouts for Emmett. I look up in time for to see her storming across the lawn.

Thats when the long chocolate coloured hair catches my attention. She's stood in the doorway giggling at what Emmett and Rose are talking about.

I was right. Her legs are amazing. All separate tattoos that look like they are meant to go together but they are all individual. Long, Toned. Shit I've never really been a thigh man, but shit….

Its gravitational, i can feel myself being pulled towards her.

As I near her she looks up, she is wearing hardly any make up. She doesn't need it.

She smiles at me.

A blush is creeping up her neck, is she feeling what I'm feeling?

Is it to soon for her? She's only been single for what 3 days maximum.

I don't want to be just a rebound. I don't want to get hurt. But the way she is looking at me makes me think it might all be worth it.

The small walk across the lawn feels like an eternity, but in actually fact its been thirty seconds.

I'm right in front of her when someone pushes me out the way to get to the back door.

I get my footing back and safe my beer looking and seeing its Rose.

"You're fucking brother is an idiot… shot?"

Bella nods, she lets Rose pull her away back into the house.

If I could kill my sister with a look, it would be this one.

Bella looks back at me and shrugs her shoulders.

I turn around and Em is stood there.

"What did you do now?" I ask.

"I may have forgotten to mention her to Bella, she is pissed." He rubs the back of his head "The feisty wench smacked me up side the head. God I love her."

He follows after them like a little lapdog.

I hesitate following after them and joining in the shots. But I want to keep my head so I go back to the deck where a group of the guys are jamming with their instruments.

—

An hour goes by, and I haven't stopped watching the back door.

I can here laughter coming from the flat.

I'm so distracted I don't realise Felix is passing me the acoustic guitar to play.

I start playing the intro to hallelujah.

I can't see the back door from where I am now sat.

That's properly a good thing. It gives me time to think.

How can this girl I've known for less than 48 hours have such a hold on me.

I can stop thinking about her. I need her near me. I need her silence.

I finish the song and pass the guitar back. I get up, and start walking towards the flat.

Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice are all sat on the patio with a bottle of Jacks and a bottle of patron. Jasper looks at me and I motion that I'm getting another beer.

Bella is sat on the kitchen counter on her own.

She looks round at me, and smiles. I've not seen this smile.

She's happy.

"Hey."

"Hey."

We start talking at the same time "Did you have a good…" and her "You play really…"

We both smile.

She looks away again, out the window. She is listening to the music swaying along to an acoustic version of Smells like Teen Spirit.

"Bella?" She looks round at me.

"Yeah?"

"I really want to take you out for dinner. On a date."

Before I can get a reply, Alice bounces in and throws the bottle of Jacks in to Bella's lap. "Drink up bitch, we're going to get drunk."

Bella lifts the bottle to her lips, she doesn't even hesitate from the burn. Alice pulls her down from the counter and drags her outside.

I'm frustrated. I never got my answer

 **A/N**

 **Sorry on the delay, work got in the way**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **I don't own Twilight. I just like Steph's characters. I love seeing your reviews so please keep them coming.**

The guitars are being passed around the guys.

I'm twirling to the acoustic notes with Alice and Rose.

This is the most free I have felt in a very long time.

Even under his intense gaze. I know he is watching me. I know he wants an answer to his question.

I'm fighting this intense compulsion to say yes to him.

All I want to do is jump in to his arms, kiss his neck and whisper yes into his air.

I'm drunk though, and I want him to take me seriously. I don't want him to think he is a drunk rebound from Jake.

I start moving away from the girls and back into the house, his gaze following me back in to the house. I can't look at him.

I didn't realise how many people had left, the main flat is empty except for Garrett snoring on the sofa. That guy can't take his liquor.

I go into the kitchen, looking for some water. I find what can only be the clean glass in the whole of the flat.

I feel that intense eyes on me, I look into the window and see him walking slow towards me.

He is walking slowly, like a cat stalking its prey.

My eyes connect to his in the window, I can't tear my eyes from his.

He is getting closer. There is no escape.

I've forgotten to turn the tap off so water is now over spilling from the glass. I break eye contact to turn it off.

His hands appear either side of me, pinning me between his front and the kitchen sides.

I feel him press his upper body to my back, leaning over me he whispers in my ear, I feel is lips ghost my ear.

"Bella, come to dinner with me." Its not a question.

He starts nuzzling my neck pushing my hair to one side, placing feather light kisses on my neck.

Before I can answer "Here you two are!" comes the booming voice from my brother.

Edward moves to the side as I turn round.

Emmett raises a knowing eyebrow at us "I was just going to say Bells me and Rose are heading up."

"I'll come with you Em."

I take a sip from my glass and place it on the side and start following Em out as he shouts his goodbyes and thanks to Edward.

I turn round to do the same, and catch Edward rubbing his face with his hands.

"Edward…?" He looks up at me, like he didn't know I was still here.

All I say is "Yes." I smirk at him and walk away heading up stairs to the flat.


End file.
